Popularity
by Rika14
Summary: This is a S+S and M+E story. Sakura and the gang are the most popular students in their high school. They are all 17. I know I'm suck at summary. Please REVIEW.


Title: Popularity.  
  
Key: ( )= the author thinking. ' ' = characters thinking. " " = characters talking. ********************************************************************** Angle: Hi everyone . Sakkie: Hi. Me and Angle are new at writing story. Angle: So please no flame.We hope that you like this story. Sakura: Hi Angle, Hi Sakkie. Could I do the Disclaimer part? Madison: No I want to do it. Sakkie + Sakura: When did u came in Madison? Madison: Just a minute ago. Angle: Madison u could do the disclaimer next time. Sakura: Sakkie and Angle do not own any of the CCS characters. All they own is the plot and themself. Madison: I got all this on tape. S + S + A: * sweatdrop * Sakkie: let start the fanfic. S + M + A: Yeah.  
  
*************************************************************************** ********  
  
"Sakura! Wake Up!" said Kero. "WAKE UP!" yelled a stuff animal who known as Kero. "Hoeee!" yelled a certian auburned hair girl. "Kero, why didn't you wake me up," said the girl who known as Sakura. "I did. Do you know how hard it is to wake you up?" said Kero. Sakura went to the bathroom and take a shower, wash her face,brush her teeth, and get dress for school. She did all this in 10 minutes. Sakura went down stair to the kitchen. " Morning dad, Tori," said Sakura. "Morning honey," said Aiden giving Sakura a kiss on the forehead. " Morning kaiju,"said Tori. "I'm not a monster,"Sakura said angerly and stomped on Tori foot.  
  
Which made Tori goan in pain. "Hoe? I'm going to be late for school,"said Sakura as she ran out the door. "Sakura you forgot to get your lunch!" yelled Aiden. "Thanks dad," said Sakura as she got her lunch. While Sakura was walking she tripped and her sandle got loosing. 'Oh great this just my luck' Sakura thought. 'I just call Tori to give me a ride' Sakura thought. She pull out her cell phone and started to send a message to Tori. 'Tori could u give me a -' Sakura didn't get to finish her message because her cell turn off.  
  
Suddently a car stop in front of her. "Hey need a ride to school ?"ask a chestnut hair guy with amber eyes. There was a flick of pink on Sakura cheeks. "Um.... yeah,"Sakura replied with a smile. "Hop in," said the teenage boy. Sakura open the door and went in. They were silent during the ride until the boy break the silent. "Weren't you the popular Kinomoto Sakura in our school ?"said the boy. "Yeah, I am," Sakura answered. "And weren't you the popular Li Syaoran that every girls in the school want to date?" Sakura with a smile. 'Kami-san she hot' thought Syaoran. "Yeah but not all of the girl want to go out with me," Syaoran answered returning the smile.  
  
"We're there," annouced Syaoran as he pull into a the school parking lots. They both went out of the car. "SAKURA!" yelled a purple and black hair girl. "Hey Madison," said Sakura waved to her friend. "Aren't she that popular girl that hang out with you?"ask Syaoran while he spotted his best friend also his cousin. "Yeah, she my best friend and my cousin," said Sakura. "Madison I want you to meet Li-Kun," said Sakura. "Oh the most popular guy in school that you have a crush on for so long," Madison said excitedly. "Yeah,"said Sakura blushing madly at what Madison just said in front of Li-kun.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
" I see that you are a big fan of mind," Syaoran said flashing Sakura a smile. "Um....yeah,"said Sakura. "Hey Eli,"said Madison. "Hi Madison," Eli replied flashing Madison a smiling. "Hey Madison aren't Eli the guy that you have a crush on every since you saw." Sakura said trying to get back at Madison. "Y-yeah," Madison stuttered turning beet red. "Really?" asked Eli. "Really." replied Madison giving Sakura a I'm going to kill you for this look. Sakura just look at Madison innoccently. "Could we go out sometime?"asked Eli hoping Madison would said yes. "Sure,"said Madison. "Great!" said Eli. "Hello," said Sakura. "What?"asked Madison and Eli. "Sorry to interrupted your little conversation, but we're late for class," said Sakura. "Don't worry I'll walk you guys to your class so you will not have any detention because my friend with my excuse can't have any detention because the principal say so.." Syaoran stated with a smile. "Okay thanks," all three of them said.  
  
In Sakura's classroom. "Avalon you will have detention for being late!" yelled the teacher. Then she saw a smirking Syaoran behind Sakura. "Oh Mr.Li what bring you here?" asked the teacher looking scare of Syaoran. "Sakura you will never have detention ever again." the teacher said in a scare tone. "Sakura I'll meet you at lunch ok?" asked Syaoran smiling at Sakura. " Okay. Bye Syaoran."said Sakura. Now it almost lunch time. "EVERYONE IT LUNCH TIME!" the teacher yelled at the top of his lungs. That cause everyone to close their eyes and hold their ears. "Finally!" said Sakura walking out of the classroom and headed for her locker to put away her books. "Hey Madison!" Sakura squealed. "Hey Sakura. Why so happy?" asked Madison looking at her friend happy face a little too happy. "Oh nothing. I'm just happy because it lunch time." Sakura replied opened her locker and put her books in it. "Come on lets go. We have to meet Syaoran and Eli in five." said Madison dragging Sakura.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Hey Madison, Sakura. Over here!" yelld Eli to get Madison and Sakura attention. "Hello Eli, Syaoran," said Sakura and Madison with a smile. "Hey Sakura, Madison," Syaoran and Eli said returning the smile. "Hey Sakura guess what?" asked Madison. "What?" asked Sakura. "Guess,"said Madison grinning. "You got a new camera," guessed Sakura. "No, our school is having a prom in two weeks," said Madison excitedly. "So?" said Sakura. While the girls blah about stuff the guys just sit there listen to the girls conversation. "I made this new dress for you and you could try it on when we get home," said Madison with stars in her eyes. "That great Madison," Sakura said with a sweatdrop on her head. " And for the prom I going to design a new dress for you, Sakura." Madison said again with stars in her eyes. "And did you know that the guys suppose to ask the girls to the prom?" Madison squealed happily. "Really?" asked Sakura. "Yah,"said Madison.  
  
"Sakura who do you think going to ask you to the prom?" asked Madison smiling sweetly at her cousin. "I don't know, you?" said Sakura. " Who know?" Madison replied. "Maybe our guys fans, since WE the most popular girls in school."Sakura said. "Do you think Syaoran will ask you and Eli will ask me?" asked Madison. "Maybe. I'm not sure. Come on let talk to the guys." said Sakura. Madison and Sakura walk together to lunch since it was lunch period (is that how you spell it?). When they walked in the lunch room all of the guys stop and stare at them and the next thing you know it they all rush over to Sakura and Madison.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
The only thing you could hear is,"Sakura could you go to the prom with me," or "Madison could you go to the prom with me," and "No! She going with me ". Luckly for Sakura and Madison that Syaoran and Eli came walking in. And they got all of the girls attention in the lunch room. They both walked over to Sakura and Madison. "Hey Sakura could you go to the prom with me? "Syaoran asked with a smile. " Ummm.... Yeah sure."Sakura replied returning the smile. "And Madison would be kind enough to go with me?" asked Eli with a slyly smile. "Okay," said Madison giggle at the way Eli ask her.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
After hearing this all of the guys and girls sigh and groan because they didn't get to go to the prom with the populars girls or guys. "Sakura you and Syaoran looked sooo KAWAI together,"Madison said with star in her eyes. "And I made this kawai outfit for you to wear on the prom night,"Madison exclaimed once again with stars in her eyes. Sakura just sweatdrop. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sakkie: That it 4 now. Angle: I hope u all like it. Sakura: Me and Syaoran are dating? Sakkie: Yeah. * smiling * Madison: Kawaii! * looking at Sakura with stars in her eyes*. * Syaoran and Eli came running throught the door *. Syaoran:What up? Eli: Yeah what up? Angle: Nothing much except fo- Sakkie: except for the part Syaoran is datiing Sakura and Mad- Sakura: Madison is dating Eli. Syaoran & Eli: Really? S+S+M+A: HAI! ( Sakura + Sakkie + Madison + Angle ). Eli: If u want to find out wat happen next u all have to review. Syaoran: We have to get at least 10 review to continue this story. Angle: SO REVIEW! 


End file.
